


It's him that makes his world

by Rochy_CQ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Zayn, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry is cute and clumsy, Liam's a jock, Louis and Harry are soulmates and are perfect for eachother ok?, M/M, Masturbation, No cheating, Perfect relationship AU, Phone Sex, Protective Louis, Punk Louis, Smut, Soulmates, Strangers are scared of Louis but not Harry beacause Louis turns into a cupcake for Harry, kind of, larry love - Freeform, more to come - Freeform, narry friendship, no fighting, not hiding stuff from eachother, there will be a little bit of angst on the future but it won't be relationship angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochy_CQ/pseuds/Rochy_CQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 15. Louis is 17.<br/>Harry likes indie music, little children and sunny days.  Louis likes punk music, tattoos and making Harry smile.</p><p>(Or the one where Harry isn't the most popular guy at school but no one messes with him because everybody knows that if you mess with Harry Styles you're messing with Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything that you do.

Harry was running late, _very_ late. He had gone to bed around three am the previous night when he had finished writing the English essay that he had procrastinated doing for the last two weeks. After taking a exceptionally short shower and getting dressed in a rush he had managed to take the bus and arrive to school right before the lunch bell rung. He had missed half of his classes, great. He might as well stayed home, but he knew that if he didn't hand in his essay he was fucked, he couldn't really afford failing any class if he wanted to attend to Leeds Festival with Louis next summer.  
  
Harry's stomach growled as he entered the cafeteria. Looking around he found Zayn and Niall sat on their usual table, he started walking towards them with a content look when Niall saw him.  
"Harry!" Niall exclaimed with a grinning smile on his face, he had probably missed him during the morning lessons as he was his only friend from their year.  
Zayn instantly turned around and walked over him almost in a rush.  
"Jesus Harry, where were you?" Zayn mumbled into Harry's neck while hugging him.  
Harry smiled a little and returned the hug for a moment before explaining how he had woken up extremely late.  
  
"Louis' been frantic all morning" Zayn granted with a disapproving look "You weren't answering your phone"  
"My..." Harry murmured to himself as he remembered that he had turned his phone off so he would be able to finish his homework without being distracted and had forgotten to turn it back on.  
"Shit I gotta find Louis, where is he?" Harry asked looking around the cafeteria and not finding Louis anywhere.  
"We're not sure, he said he would go find you" Niall replied with a slightly worried look.  
Harry flashed a little smile to his friends and stormed out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
He was running through the corridors when he was wrapped in a tight hug . Harry smiled as he recognized the arms around him. “Lou” Harry could smell the sweet scent of his boyfriend, some strange mix of shampoo, cigarette, cinnamon and simply Louis.  
"Haz, are you ok?" Louis questioned hugging Harry tighter and trailing soft kisses from the curly haired boy's neck to his cheek and finally his lips.  
"Yes" Harry replied quickly placing his hands on Louis' neck bringing him closer for another kiss. Letting all his worries and stress from the past few hours Louis relaxed into the kiss and put his own hands on Harry's hips letting his fingers wonder inside the shirt touching his boyfriend's smooth skin.  
"I'm sorry I scared you and I'm sorry for not picking my phone up, I switched it off last night so I could finish my English essay and forgot to switch it back on and then I fell asleep and woke up awfully late, I'm so sorry LouBear" Harry had an apologetic look on his face, he hated making Louis worry and he knew the tattooed boy was particularly protective over him.  
"I just panicked a little because the last time you did't answer your phone... But it's alright now baby, you're fine that's all I care about" Louis muttered into Harry's curls putting him into another hug.  
  
  
Harry and Louis had been together for as long as they could remember. Even as little kids they were more than just friends, always holding hands and being each other's first priorities. They had shared their first (romantic) kiss when Harry was 8 and Louis 10 and had been official boyfriends since Harry's 9th birthday. In those 6 years not much had changed, they still were madly in love, they kissed, held hands and hugged all the time. Harry did cute things for Louis and Louis looked after Harry. When they told their moms they had both been delighted as they had already been expecting it to happen. And even though they now had new best friends –Niall, Liam and Zayn- they still were best friends  
Harry and Louis had grown to be different people, they had different interests and did different things, but they worked together and they wouldn't change it for anything else.  
  
  
"Hey" Louis smiled looking at Harry's green eyes.  
"Hey you" Harry grinned back.  
"Are you hungry?" Louis asked taking Harry's hand in his and starting to walk outside the building and into the parking lot.  
"Quite, but I have class in less than 10 minutes, wait we're are we going?" Harry replied as he noticed that they were in front Louis’s motorbike.  
“I’m taking you for lunch. I bet you haven’t even had breakfast and I can’t have you starving at class right? You already missed half of your clases, we’ll be back in time for your English class but you can miss the rest right? “ Louis explained getting on the motorbike and handing Harry the helmet.  
Harry smiled a little. It was such a simple gesture but the fact that Louis never forgot to bring an extra helmet for him made Harry warm inside. Taking it and putting it over his mess of curls Harry nodded and wraped his arms around Louis waist.  
  
In no time they found themselves inside the nearest cafe waiting in line to be attended.  
“So, did I miss anything important this morning?”  
“Not really, well Liam got himself into the school ball organizing committee.” Louis commented “ Oh, and Zayn wants to quick smoking so Niall will like him”  
Harry giggled at that. “Are they really that oblivious? It’s been over a year, Zayn should’ve already noticed that Niall almost _drools_ when he’s near him”  
“I know, luckily they have us” Louis winked and Harry smirked, immediately understanding what he meant. It wasn't the first time that they would try to play match making and it certainly wouldn't be the last.  
“ Welcome to- Oh! Hey Harry, how are you today?” Nick Grimshaw –the employee at the coffee shop- saluted Harry with a big smile.  
“Hi Nick, I’m great and you?” Harry greeted friendly. Instantly he felt Louis protective arm wrapping around his waist and gently pulling his body closer. “Hello Nick” Louis said making himself be noticed.  
As soon as Nick saw that Louis was right beside Harry he blushed a little and put his lips into a thin line.  
“Louis.” Nick was a few years older than Louis so he had already graduated from high school. But it was no secret for anyone in the small town they lived on that Nick had a crush on Harry, but he would never try to do anything. The farthest he would go is maybe throwing a flirty smile when he couldn't help it, but he knew better tan messing with Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend.  
“So what can I get you guys?” Nick asked trying to sound polite and almost friendly.  
Louis ordered and payed for both of them and when they had their orders they found an empty table in the back of the shop.  
  
“I feel bad for him, I wish he found someone who returns his feelings” Harry said quietly between taking bites from his sandwich. Harry really liked Nick and he knew they would be really good friends if it wasn't for Nicks crush –and maybe Louis’ possessiveness.  
“Hmm” Louis grumbled. He knew that Harry didn't have feelings for anyone –other than Louis, of course- but he also knew that sometimes Harry was too good for his own good, and although that was one of his favourite things about his boyfriend, it worried him a little.  
  
Once they were done with their lunch they walked to the motorbike hand in hand and rode back to school in a comfortable silence.  
Then inside the school Louis walked Harry to class and pulled him into a hug before kissing him deeply. “I’ll see you later” Kiss “Alright” Kiss “I love you” “I love you too, Boo” 


	2. I'll never leave you alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Info:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Rochy_CQ  
> Personal tumblr: brok3n-stere0.tumblr.com  
> One Direction tumblr: dahcraic.tumblr.com  
> Skype: Rochy_CQ

"Home!" Louis shouted throwing his backpack at the bottom of the stairs, reminding himself to take it upstairs with him later.

"In the kitchen, honey" Louis walked to the back of the house where the kitchen was to find Jay putting some groceries away. "How was school?"  
"Alright" Louis shrugged.

"And how's Harry?" a smile appeared on Louis face. "He's good. Though he was late for school today and got me panicking a little" the boy admitted.

"Don't you think you're worrying too much, Boo?" Silence.  
"He wasn't answering his phone" Louis informed, not even a hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh..." Jay felt a little lost of words. "He is ok though, right?"

"Yes" Louis reaffirmed. "I just can't help to be afraid something's gonna happen to him"  
  
"Oh dear, that's totally normal, especially after he-" "I really don't want to talk about that mom, alright?" Louis grunted cutting her off trying not to be rude to his mother. 

"Sure. So, is he coming over later?" Jay complied trying to get a smile from his son and succeeding.  
"Yeah, I'm picking him up in a bit and we're walking to the girl's schools to pick them up together. He hasn't seen Fizzy in a while and has been bugging me about it all week." Louis grinned at the thought of how close his Harry was with his sisters. He had always been as he had seen them born and grow up and had become almost as important as Louis in their lives.

  


"Alright, say hi to him from me ok? Oh and I'm working late today, you don't mind looking after the girls right?"  
"No, of course I don't" Jay smiled kissing her son's cheek and patting him softly on the arm.

"Dinner's in the oven. I need to get going to the hospital now. I'll see you tonight, darling"  
"Alright mom, have a good day" Louis waved his mother goodbye and headed up to his room -completely forgetting his bag pack downstairs.  
His phone went off and Harry's name appeared on the screen.  
  
'Hey boo, i'm ready, let me kno when u're coming!  
-Haz xxxx'  
  
'I'll be there in 15! make yourself pretty for me!  
-Lou xx'  
  
'i AM pretty  
-Haz xxxx'  
  
'the prettiest xx  
-Lou xx'  
  
Louis smiled to himself locking his phone and placing it inside his jean's pocket. He quickly changed into a fresh t-shirt and sprinted downstairs tripping over his bag which still was on the floor. "Fuck" he cursed managing not to fall over.  
  
-  
"Louis!" Anne exclaimed with a big smile on her face when Louis arrived to Harry's house fifteen minutes as promised.  
"Hi Anne, how are you today?" Louis greeted leaning for a hug. He couldn't have wished for a better future mother in law (he _knew_ that sometime in the future he and Harry would get married, there was no doubt on that) as Anne was literally like a second mother to him.  
  
"I'm quite good darling, thank you for asking. Harry's upstairs" Anne let him in and Louis walked into the house feeling fulfilled with the familiarity of the place.  
"Alright Anne, thank you!" The boy got upstairs two steps at the time a little eager to see his boyfriend -yes he did know it hadn't been over 2 hours since he had last seen Harry, thank you very much.  
  
Louis entered Harry's room and he could feel his heart racing a little when he saw the curly haired boy laying on his bed with his eyes closed and earphones on, always ecstatic to see him and think _'that boy loves me back and I get to call him mine'_.  
  
After around a minute (or two) standing there watching the boy with loving eyes -no, that wasn't creepy at all- Louis couldn't help to straddle Harry's waist and close the space between them by kissing him eagerly making Harry open his eyes surprised but close them again melting into the kiss and he could _feel_ Louis' smile.  
  
They made out for a few moments like that Harry laying down and Louis on top of him trying really hard not move his waist too much to avoid any kind of friction that could lead this into anything else.  
When they finally pulled away from each other Louis took Harry's earphones off and leaned over again this time to give the curly headed boy's nose a little peck.  
  
"Hello baby cakes" Louis said softly. For him getting all cheesy over Harry when they were alone wasn't anything unusual because even though he was quite a punk -with the tattoos, smoking, skipping classes and all- Harry was the person who never failed to turn him into the silliest and the most in love boy in the whole town.  
"Hi sweet cheeks" Harry responded with the complementary nick name. "Are you ready? The girls will be out of school in twenty minutes and there's a fifteen minute walk from here"  
  
"Yeah, let me say bye to my mom and we can leave" Louis smiled and escorted the other boy downstairs. They both said their goodbyes and headed outside, starting to walk hand in hand down the street.  
  
"My mom's working late tonight so I have to look after the girls, you wanna stay over? We'll probably just watch tv and play some board games but yeah"  
"Yes sure, I'm glad it's finally Friday, I'm exhausted" Harry replied remembering what he had to tell Louis  
"Right, babe? This junior invited Liam to a party tomorrow night and he invited Niall who invited me so I was wondering if you'd like to come as well? Harry said with a hopeful look on his face, he didn't really like going out without Louis, it always felt like some part of him was missing, as cheesy as it sounds.  
  
"What junior?” Louis wondered not entirely sure. The only junior he knew was Liam, since himself and Zayn were Seniors and Harry and Niall (who was a year behind) were sophomores, and he was always careful on the places he took Harry.  
  
“I’m not sure, but he’s friends with Liam so he can’t be half bad right?” Liam was one of the nicest persons he had ever met, but he was also a jock so that allowed him to have dick friends. Still, he trusted Liam with his soul (Harry) and gave in.  
  
”You’re right, I guess I’m in, do you know if Zayn’s coming? He didn’t mention it to me.”  
“I don’t think he is, Niall said he wanted to invite him but was to nervous to get drunk and do something stupid in front of him” Louis grinned.  
There was absolutely no point on not inviting Zayn because of that… Zayn had seen Niall do numerous silly, disgusting and extremely weird stuff and still was head over heels for him.  
“Well I guess I’ll have to invite him! Maybe with a little alcohol in them they finally grow the balls to admit their feelings or something”  
Harry smiled at him and nodded, obviously liking the idea of Zayn and Niall finally getting together.  
  
They got to the girl’s school just in time to hear the bell ring and a few seconds later the sound of excited screaming children running thought the corridors and out of the entrance, some of them going to the school bus and other running to their parent’s waiting arms.  
  
“LOUIS!” “HARRY!”  
They heard the twins –Daisy and Phoebe- shouting and running towards them. Louis picked Phoebe up while Harry took Daisy, both of them kissing the girls on the cheeks.  
  
A few seconds later Fizzy and then Lottie walking towards them.  
“Hello Harry” Lottie greeted with a smile.  
“Hi Lottie, Fizzy, how are you girls?” Harry looked at Felicite and saw she was staring at a boy getting into a car.  
“Fizzy?” She seemed to pop out of her bubble and blushed.  
  
“Oh, hey Harry” She smiled a little and Lottie giggled looking at her sister. “You were so checking Danny out!” The oldest of the sisters exclaimed. “Was not!” Fizzy protested frowning and fuming a little.  
  
“Alright Lottie, leave her alone, we’ll tease her later” Louis said laughing a little but putting a comforting hand on Fizzy’s shoulder at the same time.  
  
They walked back to the Tomlinson’s house listening to the twins rambling about their day and asking for piggy rides. Louis taking turns between looking at the girls and Harry.  
It should be something normal for him already, Harry had always been a part of the family, still it never failed to amaze him how good Harry was with his sisters, and that was one of the things that made Louis fall in love with the boy every single day.  
-  
That night after having dinner and saying goodnight to the twins –who had stayed up for an hour past their bedtime because Louis was the best brother ever- Louis, Harry, Fizzy and Lottie found themselves on the couch watching some American reality show that none of them fully understood.  
Harry sitting on Louis lap and cuddling him as close as possible, hid his face on the boy’s neck –not really caring about what was happening on the TV screen- and kissed him softly where he could feel Louis pulse.  
Louis tried not to pay too much attention to his boyfriend’s lips, or the heat his body provided, much to conscious of the fact that his little sisters were less than two meters away from them.  
For some reason Harry was feeling quite cheeky and decided that start sucking a big red love bite right then was a perfect idea. That had Louis biting his bottom lip hard attempting to keep quiet but failing when he felt Harry’s tongue soothing the red spot left .  
“Do you guys _have_ to do that right now?” Lottie asked looking a little annoyed and maybe a little disturbed because hearing his brother moan was something she had never wanted to hear.  
“I’m sorry” Harry apologized blushing a little but hugging Louis tighter.  
“Whatever, I’m going to bed. You coming, Fizz?” Phoebe nodded and smiled to the boys before standing up and heading upstairs with her sister.  
  
“Finally” Louis mumbled when the girls where gone, manhandling Harry’s body and adjusting them so they were laying completely on the couch, Harry with every leg at one side of Louis torso.  
Harry didn't waste a second and kissed Louis’ lips hungrily finally releasing a small whimper as he had restrained himself all day from rubbing himself on his boyfriends body.  
  
Louis also let a relieved breath when he got his hands on Harry’s waist putting him as close as possible. The kiss got heated rapidly Harry letting the older boy take control loving that all he could feel was ‘LouisLouisLouis’.  
  
When they pulled away to breathe Louis moved his kisses down Harry’s jaw to his neck and finally collarbones, leaving small love bites that would probably fade in a couple of hours –Anne had scolded them both and expressed her feelings about finding bruises on her son.  
“Lou…” Harry whined, already getting hot and too tight in his skinny jeans in need of more friction.  
Louis smiled at how needy his boyfriend got when they made out like that. He was just about to put his hand inside Harry’s jeans when they heard the front door opening. “Fuck…”  
  
They sat on the couch as quickly as they could trying to fix their hair and clothes. And when Jay entered into the living room he found the two boys smiling suspiciously.  
“Boys, please don’t snog on the family couch would you?”  
  
“Sorry Jay” Harry muttered blushing and Louis smiled even more.  
“Sure mom, how was work?”  
  
“ Lovely, the Greens finally took their twins home, it was quite an emotional goodbye” Jay smiled and Louis was elated that his mother did a job she loved so much.  
  
“It’s rather late boys, I’m going to bed, Harry, you already know where the guests room is”  
Louis’ smile disappeared. “Ugh, does he _have_ to?”  
“You know that’s what we agreed on, Harry can stay overnight but he has to sleep on the guest room” Jay lectured. They had made this agreement when they boys had told their mothers they were officially dating.  
  
“But we won’t do anything! It would be weird with all of you in the house!” Louis protested making Harry keep blushing.  
Jay rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Goodnight boys”  
  
Louis sighed and looked at a pouting Harry. “I’m sorry” “It’s alright, my mom does the same to you” Harry smiled a little and hugged Louis torso closing his eyes. “I love you, boo” “I love you too, Haz”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you for your lovely response to the first chapter. I can't believe I'm actually writing and letting anyone actually read it.  
> This chapter is actually a lot longer than the first one. And I'm still trying to show how their relationship behind closed doors is. Party, Liam, Ziall and Punk Louis in next chapter! Let me know what you think so far, comments make me super happy!


	3. I spent forever wondering if you knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My one direction tumblr: http://dahcraic.tumblr.com/

There was a soft knock on the door that woke Louis up. He sleepily stumbled out of the bed and opened the door to find Jay looking at him with an apologetic look on her face. “Mom?” Louis looked to the clock that was on his night table. “Why am I awake at 7:30 am?”  
“I’m sorry Boo, but your father called and I wanted to talk to you before everyone else was up” Jay said looking at her son. She entered the room and they both sat on the bed. “He’s going to take the girls with him for dinner and a movie before his next flight and he wants you to come”  
“Today? But I already have plans!” Louis protested forgetting for a second that everyone else in the house was asleep.  
“You know he’s never in town anymore so this might be the only chance to spend some time with him in a while.” Jay reasoned. And she was right, Louis loved Mark very much but since the divorce those years ago he had gotten a new job which required him to travel all the time, which meant he didn't see his children as often as he’d like to.  
“Alright, I’ll have to talk to Harry, is it ok if I spend the rest of the morning in the guest room with him? We’ll just sleep, I swear.” Jay smiled and nodded, knowing that his son was already giving his plans up to go see his father, the least she could do for him was allow him some hours of sleep next to Harry.  
-  
Harry woke up to soft lips pressed to the back of his neck and strong arms around his waist. “Lou?” He mumbled voice filled with sleep. “Hi baby” Louis said softly spooning the curly haired boy. “Hm sleep” Harry said, his eyes still closed really not wanting to wake up (although waking up in Louis arms was his favourite way to wake up).  
“In a minute babe, can you open your eyes for a couple of minutes for me?” Harry spun around and opened his eyes slowly meeting Louis’ blue ones. “Morning” Louis smiled and pressed his lips to Harry’s not really caring about morning breath.  
“I can’t go to tonight’s party” Louis announced once they pulled away. Harry pouted adorably and the older boy couldn’t contain himself and kissed him again. “I know, I’m sorry, Mark’s in town but is leaving tomorrow, he wants to see us” Harry grinned at that, knowing that not matter how much of a Mummy’s boy his boyfriend was he always enjoyed visiting Mark.  
“Okay, I’ll try not to miss you too much”  
“You will anyway”  
“I know”  
Harry smiled and breathed into Louis’ neck just loving the boy’s smell. “Alright pumpkin, sleep now” Louis said cuddling Harry and closing his eyes with a smile on his face, he absolutely loved his alone time with Harry.  
-  
Harry had arrived by his own to the party a couple of hours ago and he had seen many familiar faces but none of his friends yet. At first he entertained himself by dancing and enjoying some of the music. He was amazed by the size the house and how crowded it was.  
“Harry!” Liam shouted, his voice muffled by the extremely loud music and coming from the other side of the room. Harry smiled walking over him and greeted Liam with a hug. “Hey Liam! How’s it going?” “All good man. Where’s Louis?” Liam asked after noticing that the senior wasn't there with Harry which, ok, strange.  
Since he had met Louis and Harry over a year ago he had seen them almost always attached by the hips. Liam was a member of the football and the track team, he also boxed and surfed and was just an overall jock. He was also very social which meant he had friends all over the place but the people who he spent most of his time with where Zayn and Louis (and by consequence Niall and Harry, not that he minded at all), the seniors were very different than him, all covered on tattoos, smoking, skipping classes and intimidating most people who didn't actually know them, but that didn't mean they didn't get on marvelously.  
“He’s visiting his dad” Harry confided looking around. “Where’s Niall?” he asked.  
“I saw him hiding somewhere in the back, he said something about ‘being too drunk to be seen by a god’ I think he was talking about Zayn, is he really that gone for him?” Harry laughed and nodded “Yeah, I’m gonna go look for him, see you around, Li” “Alright Harry!” Liam waved the other boy off.  
Not long after Harry found Niall with a lamp on his head doing some strange dance for a group of people who he couldn't recognize “HARRY! WHAT’S THE CRAIC?” Niall shouted excitedly when he saw Harry there and ran to wrap him in a strong hug intermediately.  
“Hey Nialler, how drunk are you?” They boy laughed “Not much, I’m just really happy” Niall’s eyes where shinning and his cheeks were red.  
“And why’s that?” “Zayn kissed me” “WHAT?” Niall nodded smiling even bigger “I KNOW!” And yep, now they looked like pre-teen girls because they were jumping around and they didn't even care. They continued jumping and shouting non senses until Harry accidentally bumped his into a lamp managing to knock it over and onto the floor. "Ups!"  
"At least it didn't break" Niall said laughing. "Anyway, how come Zayn kissed you? what happened? and _where_ is he?" Harry grinned excitedly.  
"Well, at first I was hiding from Zayn but it didn't work and I bumped into him anyway. We started talking and because I'm the luckiest idiot ever I told him that his lips were the prettiest thing I had ever seen -which they are- and he kinda looked at me with a confused face but ended up asking if he could kiss me. It was wonderful, AGH I'M SO HAPPY!" Niall felt like he had to hold himself onto something or he would start jumping again.  
"Niall that's awesome! Where's he at right now though?" "You see, after the most perfect kiss I could have asked for, we started talking for a while and he confessed that he hadn't had a smoke for two days -he thought it bothered me and was trying to give it up for me!- but was really craving one right then. I told him that it was fine with me if he wanted to smoke or whatever so I guess that's what's he's doing now. We're staying for a while and then he's taking me home so I can get some hours of sleep before our first date tomorrow, isn't he the cutest?" Niall kept grinning and almost jumping up and down the whole time and Harry just laughed at his friend fondly feeling really happy that Zayn and Niall had finally figured their feelings out.  
"Hey Haz" Zayn appeared from the back door with a smirk on his face.  
"Hey babe" Niall blushed at that and bit his lip, he could really get used to Zayn calling him 'babe'.  
"Wait, where's Louis?" Zayn asked looking around, in that moment Niall realized that in fact, Louis wasn't there with Harry.  
"Yeah, didn't you say he was coming with you?" "Well he did because Louis texted inviting me last night" Zayn added looking back at Harry. 

"Mark’s in town" Harry explained simply already missing his boyfriend.  
"Alright guys, I leave you to it and I'm going to find something to drink" He excused himself wanting to give the other boys some more time alone -and not fancying being a third wheel.  
The music go louder the closer he got to the main room. Harry walked through dancing bodies and after a little struggle he got to the kitchen where a few people where making out and a group of boys -who he didn't recognize- where playing some kind of drinking game.  
He looked at all the bottles of different drinks available but decided himself on just a beer as he didn’t know much about drinking and didn’t feel comfortable getting drunk around so many strangers and without Louis by his side.  
After a couple of minutes he got bored of watching drunk men laughing and saying stupid things that didn’t make much sense instead of actually playing whatever that game was and looked around noticing an older boy –maybe around twenty years old- staring at him. Harry smiled awkwardly trying to be polite and looked away.  
He wasn’t the most social person, it wasn’t that he didn’t like people –he loved talking and interacting with others- but he didn’t really know how to act around strangers.  
He talked too slow for other’s liking, he wasn’t into hip-hop and rap music as most of the kids his age, and instead of wearing baggy jeans and t-shirts he wore the tightest pair of black skinny jeans and shirts. He usually wore bandanas, fedoras and maybe even flower crowns on his head –blame the twins.  
As he wasn’t very stereotypical people at school liked to ignore him but Harry was ok with that because he had Louis and he also had incredible friends like Niall, Zayn and Liam that where always by his side.  
“Hey baby, fancy a drink?” A voice too low for his liking said. He turned around to find the older guy from before right in front of him –almost invading his personal space-, with a smug look on his face and the smell of alcohol on his breath.  
Harry grimaced and shook his head “No, thank you. I’m alright” Harry said politely trying not to let his annoyance show. No one but Louis (and maybe his mom) called him ‘baby’.  
“Okay then, do you want to dance? Or wanna go straight upstairs and find an empty room?” The man winked and Harry didn’t know if he should punch the guy or puke all over him because, seriously, it was disgusting.  
“What? No, I’ve got a boyfriend!” Harry was not only disgusted, but baffled. _Everybody_ knew he had a boyfriend, and not just a boyfriend, but Louis. But then he realized that as this man was quite older obviously wasn’t in highschool. Then what was he doing at a high schooler’s party?  
“Not what I asked is it? C’mon babe” The older boy was just about to put his hand on Harry’s waist when another hand stopped him. “He said no, and you should _leave_.” Liam threatened looking angry.  
“Piss off, this is between curly and me, I know he wants it.” And this got Harry almost crying because he hated they way the pet words Louis usually called him sounded on the mans voice and how he was looking at him like he was some kind of meat.  
They were now making a scene and if he had looked around he would have seen many people gathered around looking at them with surprised looks on their faces, whispers of _“Who’s that” “What does he think he’s doing” “That man’s crazy” “Tomlinson is going to kill him”_ going around the room.  
Liam’s grip tightened while trying to control himself. “What? You his boyfriend? We can share then, I bet he’d be a slut for it” And that did it. Liam’s fist landed right on the man’s jaw making him stumble down and fall on the floor (obviously being too drunk to stay on his feet).  
When he got up, obviously being up for a fight, Zayn was suddenly there too, growling something under his breath and punching the guy harder than Liam until there were people holding his arms and a couple of guys taking the bleeding man away.  
Harry found himself in Niall’s arms –who had appeared there along with Zayn. Feeling anxious and missing Louis even more. The music had stopped but there were voices al around the room.  
“Let’s go” Harry recognized Liam’s voice before he was being dragged outside the house. The air felt cold in Harry’s face but his friends’ arms around him kept him warm. “Are you alright Harry?” Zayn asked looking at him.  
Liam and Zayn weren’t violent people –well Zayn maybe a bit-, but Harry was like a little brother for them (even for Niall, who was a year older than him), and they were also Louis’ best friends and it was like their job to ‘protect’ Harry whenever Louis wasn’t around.  
They all also knew that although Harry could act more mature than his age, he still was a fragile fifteen year old who was too nice to people never wanting to be mean to anybody. Harry was also a pushover, and people took advantage of that.  
“Yeah, I’m okay, thank you” Harry answered wiping the tears from his face, cursing himself for letting himself be affected by a couple of words.  
-  
A couple of knocks on his door woke Louis up. He looked at the clock and saw it was half past four in the morning.  
Dinner with his father and the girls had been fantastic. Since the divorce he didn’t get to see his father often but that made every time he saw him more special in some way.  
Louis got up and found the door in the dark, opening it to find a red eyed Harry looking at him.  
“Is it ok if I sleep here tonight?” And really, that wasn’t even something he needed to ask.  
Louis took Harry in his arms and led him to the bed. He laid there holding the younger boy close. “What’s wrong Haz?” Louis asked quietly, petting Harry’s hair.  
“Nothing now that I’m with you.” Harry answered closing his eyes, finally feeling at home now that he was in Louis’ arms. “Did something happen?” Louis’ voice sounded worried, Harry didn’t want that.  
“Don’t worry boo, can we talk in the morning? I just wanna cuddle” And although Louis was feeling anxious, hating the fact that he didn’t know what had made Harry upset, he decided that if the other boy didn’t want to talk about it just yet he could wait until the next day for him. Damn, Louis would wait an eternity for Harry if he had to.  
“I love you, boo” Harry murmured a few seconds before totally falling asleep. “I love you too, Haz” Louis whispered softly kissing the younger boy’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this story and if I should continue it please, thank you for reading (:


	4. Tear me apart and watch me burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://brok3n-stere0.tumblr.com/ (personal)  
> dahcraic.tumblr.com (1D) You can send me character asks on here and I'll answer them (:  
> Twitter: For updates on what's going on in my life, you can ask for future updates here aswell. https://twitter.com/Rochy_CQ

The next morning, Louis woke up first, which wasn't strange as Harry _really_ liked to sleep, but it surprised Louis because it was almost midday and none of them ever slept till so late.  
Louis smiled at the view of the sleeping boy next to him, messy hair and puffy face from sleep, he still looked absolutely beautiful.  
The older boy laid there for a few minutes before running to the bathroom for a wee and to brush his teeth. H e looked at himself in the mirror and groaned a little, apart from his bed hair, his face was also puffy but instead of making him look “beautiful” –or whatever, he looked young, younger than his boyfriend maybe, and he hated that. Not that he wanted to look old, but to keep his “manly” and maybe even intimidating appearance he couldn't look like a twelve year old.  
He washed his face and checked for any facial hair –still none, damn it. And then quickly went back to his room.  
Harry was still asleep in the same position as he was before. Louis thought about waking him up, he really wanted to know what had happened the night before, but decided against it as he thought Harry might need the extra sleep –Harry never dealt well with stressful situations when he was tired.  
He decided to check his mail and mess around the internet until his boyfriend woke up.  
The first thing he opened was his twitter, he had it mostly to follow punk band members and funny cat facts but that didn’t seem to interest him much at the moment so he also checked his Facebook. He had some unread messages and a few notifications but he ignored them when a video on his screen appeared. “Payne and Malik fight” It read. Fight? Had his two best friends had a fight? That didn’t make sense, Liam wasn’t a violent person and they both loved each other. Confused he put his earphones on and clicked play.  
The first thing he saw was what he guessed was Liam’s back. Then a very familiar face appeared there, Harry. The curly haired boy had big eyes and looked a uncomfortable, Louis could tell. He frowned when he focused on the other men in the scene. That wasn’t Zayn, it wasn’t Niall either. This man was older and was way too close to Harry for his liking. As the men was about to touch his boy Liam stopped him. The next few seconds of the video were blurry as it appeared that the person who was recording it moved and got closer to Harry, Liam and the mysterious man.  
The next thing he could see properly was how Liam threw a punch into the man’s face. Louis frowned at this, getting angrier as the seconds passed. He could see on Liam’s face that the men had said _something_ , something bad enough to piss the boy off.  
The camera then moved to Zayn who got into the fight pretty quickly. If it wasn’t for how angry he felt at the moment he would be happy and proud of how amazing his friends were, but right then all he wanted to do was to cuddle his boyfriend –who in the video looked scared and hurt inside Niall’s arms, a sight that broke his heart-, so he did.  
He closed the computer and got up really fast getting into bed with Harry and hugging him close, wanting to somehow protect him from the world.  
Harry smiled as he woke up in Louis arms. He opened his eyes and tried to turn around but Louis just cuddled him closer. “I love you so much, Harry” he just said and Harry understood intermediately that something was up.  
“You ready to talk about last night yet, baby?” He asked before Harry could say “I love you” back. Last night? Oh, yeah, right, the… incident. How could he have been so stupid to let himself be affected by that? Why did he have to be such a weak little boy and run to Louis crying when nothing had _actually happened_ to him? Fuck. Harry thought.  
“It was nothing, really.” He answered, blushing because Louis would think it was stupid that he had made such a big deal out of nothing.  
“Harry…” Louis spun him around and looked at him in the eyes. Harry looked down and sighed.  
“Last night at the party this guy got pushy and Liam and Zayn beat him, please don’t be mad” Harry said the last part on a rush.  
“I’m not mad at you baby” Louis reassured him. “I’m mad at that man. I just saw the video of the fight” Harry sighed again. So it was out on the internet, it was all his fault, he should have never gone to that party.  
“Harry, love, I can almost hear you worrying. Please relax.” Louis kissed his face all over and for some reason he could feel the tears flooding his eyes again. Damn it.  
“Can you tell me what did he say to you that set Liam off? “ No. Harry thought. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to make Louis mad. Not at him, not at anybody. But Louis was asking, so very nicely, how could he deny him anything?  
“I… first when he came up at me he asked if I wanted a drink and I told him no, wanting him to leave. Then he said something about taking me _upstairs_.” Louis almost growled at that, he knew what that meant. “I obviously said no and that I had a boyfriend but he didn’t care and tried to grab my arm but Liam stopped him and he got kinda angry. I think he was really drunk, he said something about how I wanted _it_ and Liam punched him. Then he thought that Li was my boyfriend and said that they could _share_. Zayn appeared and also punched him. Then them and Niall took me outside and wanted to take me home but I asked them to bring me here. “Harry shared taking everything off his chest. He could feel how tense Louis was, but his arms were still welcoming and warm and so full of love, and really, that was all he needed.  
Louis on the other side felt like he was about to explode with anger. He was angry at the wanker who had messed with his other half, but also angry at himself, for not being there right beside Harry where he belonged and should always be, where he was able to protect and look after the curly haired boy.  
Anyway, he knew he _had_ to find out who the man was, and kill him… maybe not literally because he could be a punk and mess with the law but murder was a crime he was not quite ready to commit, maybe.  
“Did he say anything else?” Louis tried to keep his voice calmed, but didn’t really succeed.  
Harry looked uncomfortable but spoke anyway. “He said I’d be a slut for him and Liam sharing me.” Harry was crying now, and Louis knew why, that had hit way too close home for him.  
Flashbacks of dirty men, insults and just darkness crept Harry’s mind while he started sobbing.  
“Harry baby, I love you so much, I’m here, love it’s ok, everything it’s ok, I know you’re not that, I love you, I love you, I love you” And Louis went on and on, hugging Harry and letting him cry, get everything out of his chest. All anger was put aside for those moments, his boy was way more important than the man, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make him pay though.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry this is so short, I'll try to write and update the next chapter for Sunday or Monday but I don't promise anything. School is my main priority right now, I'm sorry. Please let me your thoughts on the comments.


	5. You could be the one that can mess me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://brok3n-stere0.tumblr.com/ (personal)  
> dahcraic.tumblr.com (1D) You can send me character asks on here and I'll answer them (:  
> Twitter: For updates on what's going on in my life, you can ask for future updates here aswell. https://twitter.com/Rochy_CQ

Niall walked into the school corridors that Monday morning and immediately spotted Harry right beside his locker, Louis’ hands all over him. The blond Irish boy rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide the little smile that appeared on his lips.  
“Hey there lover boys” He said getting Harry and Louis’ attention.  
“Nialler!” Harry jumped into Niall’s arms and gave him a hug before going back to Louis, who smiled at him and waved him hello.”  
“ So? How did it go?” Harry exclaimed enthusiastically. Niall looked down immediately understanding what he meant. He was about to answer when Louis cut him off.  
“How did what go?” Louis looked baffled. “Are you hiding things from me curly?” He said putting a hand on his heart and dramatically faking feeling hurt.  
“Oh! Babe I forgot to tell you! Zayn kissed Niall! And yesterday they went on a date! Isn’t that amazing? Now we just have to find someone for Liam and we can triple-date!” Harry started speaking more quickly than normal –something he often did when he was really excited.  
Niall forgot about his mix of feelings (nervousness, regret, anxiety) he had on his stomach a few seconds ago and just laughed at the picture in front of him. Harry was no longer looking at him, way too distracted with the fact that he had forgotten to share a little bit of information with his boyfriend (although it actually surprised Niall a bit that he hadn’t told Louis yet, those two shared literally everything, he wouldn’t be surprised if the two boys could read each other’s thoughts).  
Harry also looked like a koala bear hanging off his boyfriend’s neck, Louis’ hands wrapped in a protecting manner around the boy’s waist. It was also funny how they looked like they had forgotten about Niall standing right beside them –not in a rude way, it was cute actually- both of them looking at each other’s eyes, it was almost sickening how obviously in love they were.  
Harry was still rambling about their possible future triple date while Louis stared at him fondly, probably listening to every single world that came out of Harry’s mouth, but also looking like he could literally eat him right then and there.  
It was lovely to see that a love like that was actually possible, it made Niall jealous, but it also gave him hope and couldn’t be happier for the two boys.  
“Well, I don’t know, I mean, I’m not sure.” Niall answered Harry’s first question trying to get back the boys’ attention.  
“What does that mean?” Louis asked, frowning a bit. And that got Niall blushing again and harder because yeah, Louis was his friend, but he was also Zayn’s best friend and whatever he said Zayn would probably know. Not that he had anything to hide, it just added pressure.  
“I… I don’t know, it was weird and awkward.” He stated looking away, not wanting to Louis’ eyes.  
“I don’t get it, you guys are perfect for each other” Harry said pouting.  
“It’s just that… Ugh” Niall sighed and hit his back with the lockers behind him, slowly going down until he sat there hugging his own legs. “It was lovely, well no, he was lovely and I was a terrible date for him. I was just so nervous and my hands were all sweaty the whole time –disgusting I know- so I didn’t let him hold my hand. Then he took me to this amazing place where they served all this great food but I was so fucking nervous I couldn’t really eat much of anything, I couldn’t eat the goddamn food, that’s how nervous I was! And I’m pretty sure he thought it was because I didn’t like it or something and he must hate me now.”  
Louis tried to hide his need to laugh at that and Harry just gave him a pitying look, they both sat next to him and Niall looked at them with sad eyes.  
“Niall, love, Zayn could never hate you, he’s head over hills for you.” Louis said grinning at how stupid the boy was being, really, he would be a millionaire if he got a pound for every time Zayn started rambling about the blonde boy.  
“Not after last night!” Niall said and he looked like he would start crying any minute.  
And with that Harry took his backpack searching for his mobile phone.  
They saw him typing on the phone for a moment then handing it back to Niall. “There, now you can try again without being silly.” Harry said smiling at him.  
Niall looked at the screen and read.

‘Hey Z, sorry about last night, I was way too nervous bc I really like u. Can we have a fresh start? Let’s have lunch together today :) :) :)  
-N xxxx’

“Three smiles and four kisses, seriously Harry?” Niall asked blushing but not really caring that much.  
The text message had already been sent and seen, he could see by the three dots on the screen that Zayn was writing back. “OH MY GOD he’s texting back” he said more to himself than anyone else.

“Really? Yes! I though you hated me for taking you on such a lame date, sorry about that  
-Zayn xx”

“Lame? It was awesome, I loved that place you took me to, the food was incredible. I acted all awkward, I promise I won’t today  
-Niall x”

“Can’t wait!! Xx  
-Zayn”  
And with that Niall spent the rest of the morning smiling to himself. And when lunch time came around he wasn’t even preoccupied, Zayn liked him and he liked Zayn and really, it was that simple.

\--------------------  
“You’re going to be late, boo” Harry complained as Louis walked him to his science class, just like he had done all morning to every single class he had.  
Louis had always been one to over protect Harry, but he loved taking care of the younger boy and Harry wasn’t complaining either.  
Louis hadn’t left Harry alone for anything other than classes since he had told him about the party. The older boy had even gotten permission from Anne –after a lot of begging and many promises- to spend the night in Harry’s room.  
But right now he was walking Harry to science, which was on the opposite side of the building of where Louis had to be for History. “I don’t care, I’m skipping History anyway.” He commented shrugging.  
“Why? What are you going to do?” Harry asked, not really surprised because Louis skipped classes all the time, but knowing that if he didn’t go to his class he would go somewhere else, to do something else. And he didn’t like the sound of that.  
See, not only Louis was protective over Harry, he also wasn’t one to forgive and forget easily, and often looked for revenge. And yeah, everybody knew that it wouldn’t be the first time for Louis to seek said revenge and go a little far, that –or maybe it was just the tattoos and bad behavior- was why many people were scared of him.  
Louis also had many “contacts”, as he liked to call them to sound mysterious and shit, in and out of the school, important names that would always have his back. Zayn and Liam being the main ones.  
Liam, well, Liam was one of the most popular jocks at school, he was friends with almost everybody and for some reason had found himself the most comfortable around Louis and Zayn.  
And Zayn, he wasn’t a punk, he wasn’t a jock or a popular guy either and didn’t fit in any stereotype. Zayn was mysterious, artsy and although he also had the bad-boy kind of look, he was one of the best good looking human creatures out there. Even Louis and Harry would accept it. He was quiet one minute but then he would be making weird voices and joking out loud. No one really understood him, but he still managed to make friends with the skaters, the theatre people, the junkies and some jocks too.  
“I’ll go find Liam, don’t worry, I’ll be back here way before you get out of class alright?” He explained calmly giving Harry a smile and hugging him once before pecking him on the lips.  
“What do you need Liam for?”  
“You know I got to find that guy Haz”  
“I don’t want you to go looking for a fight, he doesn’t matter” Harry tried. He had already gotten Liam and Zayn into fighting the boy for him, he didn’t want Louis to do it as well.  
“No one, Harry, no one gets to call you those names and treat you that way alright? I won’t let them, and this guy crossed the line.” Louis put a hand on Harry’s cheek caressing the skin softly as if Harry was the most delicate thing in the world. And for him, it was.  
Harry was literally the only person who could hurt him. Harry was his soul mate, his other half. Without him he felt lost and empty. And it really felt like it wasn’t real sometimes, how perfect they were one for the other, but they were. They had always been, and Louis wouldn’t let anyone hurt Harry or disrespect him in anyway. Not ever. Not again.  
“Liam doesn’t know who the guy is though.” Harry gave up trying to stop Louis because he knew the way the other boy thought and really, there was nothing he could do or say that would Louis forget about this man.  
“But he knows who’s party it was.” Louis smirked and kissed Harry’s lips softly making Harry swoon with love. “Now, don’t worry about a thing” He smiled as the bell rang indicating that Harry had to get inside the classroom.  
“I’ll see you later, love you” Louis said kissing Harry’s cheek, then holding his hand and kissing it too.  
Harry smiled blushing a little “I love you too”

\-------------  
Louis waited outside the classroom for a few minutes before slowly walking away, he didn’t really have to be careful just because he knew that if any teacher saw him they wouldn’t give a damn.  
Liam was in his school ball planning reunion so it wouldn’t be that difficult to take him outside to talk either. It only took him a small note with a fake sign and Liam was out on the corridor looking confused, well, until he saw Louis. Of course.  
“Lou!” Louis was wrapped in a hug before being met by Liam’s worried eyes again. “Do you… Did he tell you?”  
Louis almost chuckled “Of course he told me.” It was obvious, Harry would never keep anything from him.  
“Who the fuck was he?” Liam looked down and sighed.  
“I don’t know. The arsehole was older, no way he comes to school.”  
“Who’s party was it? Harry said it was a junior” Louis interrogated, trying not to let his anger take over. The thing was, that every time he thought about the man trying to touch his boy. Saying those things to him, it made him want to literally murder the wanker.  
“Yes, Sam Collins, we aren’t mates, but he’s a good lad” And ok, if Liam said he was ok, then Louis trusted him. Which reminded him.  
“Thank you for protecting him.” He said simply, but the tone in his voice and the look on his eyes told everything. Sometimes Louis thinks that he might have saved a lot of lives in a past life to deserve such amazing friends.  
“I didn’t do it for you, you know?” Liam shrugged. “Well in part, but mostly for Harry and well, myself. I can’t stand anyone but you touching him either. I really do care about him, Zayn too. He’s like a little brother for us.”  
And wow, yeah, he probably also saved a lot of cats and puppies because his friends were the marvelous.

\-----------------------------------  
“… yeah, and then he told me to fuck off because he couldn’t stand being beaten up at his own game anymore” Niall finished telling a story from his last holidays to the group that had gathered around him during the last few minutes.  
Everyone laughed and clapped, all obviously charmed by the Irish boy.  
“Isn’t he perfect?” Zayn asked dreamily and Harry giggled. Louis just rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink.  
They were all hanging out with many of the group’s mates –Ed, Cher, Andy, Perrie, Michael, Luke, Jade and Nick (much to Louis’ dismay)- in the coffee shop as they often did after school. Harry and Louis were attached by the hip, and were told to keep his PDA to a minimum by the rest of the group more than once before everyone gave up. Zayn and Niall had spent the whole afternoon watching each other, blushing and swooning, it was ridiculous, really.  
“Yes Zayn, he’s perfect” Michael mocked Zayn. “Shut up Mike, he’s mine” Zayn didn’t caught up.  
The group of friends laughed but Zayn didn’t even hear them, Niall was on the other table with another group of people –strangers- just chatting and being his usual self, but he was stunning nevertheless.  
Harry and Louis were wrapped around each other again, no one really dared to look at them, but by the sound of it they were having a heavy make out session. Liam rolled his eyes fondly at them and looked around the room, his eyes catching Nick who was staring at the couple… well, Harry to be exact, but when he noticed that Liam was watching he blushed and looked away.  
That made Liam feel a little bad for Nick, he was awesome, funny, friendly and a gentleman, but really, falling for Harry Styles when you’re not Louis Tomlinson is one of the biggest mistakes one could make. Luckily he wasn’t an arse about it and even Louis tried to keep it casual, obviously bothered about another guy wanting his Harry, but understanding anyway.  
Liam kept looking around, just enjoying being around his friends when he saw a new group of teenagers entering the small shop.  
“Lou… Louis! Hey, that’s Collins” Liam said catching Louis attention. He pointed at the boy with long dark hair who seemed to have noticed the other group was there because his face was frozen.  
Louis pressed a kiss on Harry’s cheek and murmured something to him before getting up and walking towards Sam Collins. By this point mostly all of the people there had shut up, the air was tense and everybody could feel it.  
It wasn’t hard to tell that the younger boy was scared of Louis, and Louis didn’t totally understand why, yeah he was looking for the other asshole (that one should be scared) but he wasn’t insane, he wasn’t about to beat the other guy just because the fight had been at his party.  
“Sam” Louis said simply.  
“Tomlinson” Sam answered, his voice almost breaking at one point.  
“You know who I’m looking for, so just tell me who was the motherfucker”  
The boy blushed and looked uncomfortable, he tried looking around but that made it worse for him because everyone was watching him. “I... I’m really sorry, he wasn’t supposed to be there”  
“I don’t care, who the fuck was it?” And Louis wasn’t even trying to be polite anymore.  
“He… He’s my brother. S-step brother actually, he’s a dick I know, just… don’t kill him, please?” The boy had a pleading look on his face.  
But Louis didn’t really care, because he already knew where and how to find the man. He would show him not to mess with what’s fragile and innocent and perfect like Harry.  
“I won’t make any promises” He said sharply and walked back over to his table. Harry took his hand immediately, not daring to look at anyone else than Louis, who was still tense, but looked softly at Harry anyways, never being rude or aggressive with Harry, not Harry.  
They both walked towards the exit giving the rest of his friends a wave.  
“Wow, you better tell your brother to have an ambulance waiting for him” One of Sam’s friend’s comment was the last thing they heard as they walked outside, hand in hand.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter-ish, please tell me what you think about this (:  
> ALSO, Who do you ship Liam with? Apart from Zayn and Niall obviously (sorry), but like, should I pair him with Dani? Sophia (I'm sorry, I'm not going to do that even if you beg), one of the 5sos boys? I like him with Jade, but idk tell me who would you like him to be with!  
> Thank you for reading, you're amazing.  
> I expect to upload the next chapter on Saturday or maybe Sunday, and then another one on Monday or Tuesday. So yeah. Thank you!


	6. We'll fight till it's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact Info:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Rochy_CQ  
> Personal tumblr: brok3n-stere0.tumblr.com  
> One Direction tumblr: dahcraic.tumblr.com  
> Skype: Rochy_CQ
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize. I wasn't even going to update tonight but some people asked me to do it so yeah, here I am. This is extremely short, just a scene and almost no plot. But hopefully you like fluff and you'll enjoy this? Ok, I'll really try to write a full length chapter for next week but I don't want to make any promises because I've been having literally no time for anything lately.  
> Love you!

The sun was shining above their faces as they laid down on the grass. Louis had his eyes closed but Harry could help to just stare at him, simply amazed by his luck.  
A week had passed by since they party end everything that had followed it.  
But surprisingly enough Louis still hadn’t anything aggressive or illegal towards Sam’s brother. And yeah, Harry was curious about why Louis hadn’t muttered a word related to the man since then, but he was also very relieved that he might have forgotten or something. Harry loved Louis, there was nothing he cared more about than his boyfriend’s well being.  
He also knew Louis very well, they had known each other for so long that they had come to the point where one of them could breathe differently than they usually did and the other would notice.  
Thanks to this, Harry was almost sure that Louis hadn’t actually forgotten about his “revenge” or whatever.  
But Harry knew better than trying to change Louis mind. In all the years they had been together the only important fights they had had, had been about Louis possessiveness and need to protect Harry at all times. Harry loved it, really, having Louis attention and knowing that the other boy loved him just as much as Harry did, it made him go crazy. But when it came to the point where Louis would get into physical fights, risking his health and maybe even getting caught by the police, he didn’t like it so much.

At the same time, he also kind of understood where Louis’ feelings came from.  
Harry hated to admit it, but he was quite innocent and maybe even naïve. He would always think the best of everybody, he would never be rude or impolite to anyone no matter how annoyed he was. He would let people in too fast and too close and would end up getting hurt.  
He was a pushover, he could remember when he was a kid in primary school, many of his classmates would copy his homework and “borrow” his stuff and never give it back, and he would never say anything about it. Not because he was afraid or something, just because he was all about giving and being nice to people, thinking that others would do the same.  
And he still was that way, but he had Louis now and Louis always cared about him and never took advantage of him. He never let anyone use him or treat him badly.  
And well, Harry loved that.  
Harry thought about the last few months they had lived and yeah, Louis had been quite perfect about everything. He had been more caring and protective than ever, but he also understood when Harry needed his own space.  
He hadn’t really mentioned anything about what had happened the previous year and well, Harry was glad he didn’t. It wasn’t a topic Harry liked talking about and the few times they had actually discussed it, it had been late at night in the dark, a few whispers, some tears and many kisses.  
But Louis had been perfect –as always-, never pushed him into anything and just been there for Harry at all times. He knew that they would have to talk about what had happened to him, but Harry knew that it would be when he was ready and not before that.

 

“I love you” Harry heard himself saying, smiling at that because he hadn’t even thought about saying it, but it was already natural for them, kind of like breathing.  
Louis eyes opened. “I know” Louis smirked. “Who wouldn’t with an ass like mine?”  
Harry giggled –fucking giggled- at that.  
After a few moments he rolled over till he was on top of Louis. “You’re right, I can’t believe my luck” He smiled into Louis lips before kissing him hard.  
“You mean that you’re with me only because of my ass?” Louis fake gasped, putting his hands around Harry’s waist.  
“Yep” Harry kissed the boy once more.  
Taking control over it for a minute before giving in at Louis’ tongue, parting his lips and giving him access.  
Before he could register what was happening Louis turned them over until they had changed positions, Harry laying on his back and Louis on top of him.  
“I’ll let you know there’s more of me than my ass” Louis mumbled when they stopped the kiss to breathe properly, looking at each other’s eyes with smiles on their faces.  
“I know, I’ve seen your cock” Harry replied with a cheeky grin.  
“Harold how dare you!” Louis laughed and couldn’t help to kiss Harry once more.  
“You’re unbelievable” Harry smiled at that. “You really do love me though”  
“That I do, very much” Harry answered, sitting on the grass and watching Louis do the same.  
“Thank you for bringing me here Lou” Harry said after some long minutes of a comfortable silence.  
“No problem babe, it was really sunny today and I know you love this kind of weather”  
“Yeah, but you don’t so it actually means something” Harry looked around once more. They were alone in a huge park full of trees, flowers and perfectly green grass, it all looked like taken out of a painting. “How did you find this place though?”  
“I know someone who knows someone”  
Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head laughing a bit.  
“Well, it’s perfect and I love it.” Harry looked at the time on his watch  
“I love you.” Louis responded.  
“Cheesy today aren’t we?” Harry laughed and got closer to Louis leaning his back on Louis chest.  
Louis swoons at that, putting his arms around Harry’s torso and hiding his face on Harry’s neck placing soft kisses all over.  
“I’m so glad summer is finally arriving”  
“So am I, I’ve been counting down the days till Leeds” Louis answered.  
“It’s so exciting! A whole weekend together by ourselves, music and camping!” Harry exclaimed excitedly.  
Louis almost had to hold himself because these, these were his favourite moments with Harry. Alone and truly just themselves. A happy Harry was a happy Louis, and Louis felt quite happy in that moment.  
“Ed and the rest of the clique will be there though” Louis pointed out.  
“You know what I mean, no parents, no sisters, no teachers… just us!” Harry explained moving his hands a little too much.  
“Are you still sure you want to do it?” Louis asked smiling a little. He knew that no matter what Harry’s answer was he would be alright.  
“About Leeds? Of course I am, why wouldn’t I?” Harry asked surprised.  
“Not that, you know what I’m talking about”  
“Oh… Well, yeah, I’ve been ready for some time now and that’s kind of our only chance to make it somewhat private right? Plus, we’ve already done the other stuff so yeah, I trust you. “  
Louis knew that although there was a deep blush on Harry’s cheeks he was being honest and really was ready. And well, Louis couldn’t be more excited about finally being fully intimate with the curly haired boy.  
The older boy squished Harry a little and kept giving him soft kisses. “You aren’t nervous, aren’t you?”  
“What!? No, of course I’m not!” Silence. “Okay, maybe a little bit but it doesn’t matter because it’ll be worth it.”  
“You have nothing to be nervous about. I’ll be super gentle, you know I will.” Louis answered with a kind smile, caressing Harry’s arms with his fingers.  
“Yeah, I do.” And Harry smiled to himself. He really couldn’t wait.  
They had been sexually active for a while now, but they had never gone all the way, never finding the right time or place to make it special enough. They were both teenagers, their mothers didn’t even let them sleep in the same room –even with the rest of the family around- there was no way they would get neither of their houses for themselves long enough to do anything, and it wasn’t like they could get a hotel room either.  
They stayed like that for a long time, just cuddling together, Louis kissing Harry’s skin, and Harry enjoying himself at the fullest.  
“Boo?”  
“Yes baby?”  
“Not that I’m complaining… But why haven’t you said or done anything about the man yet?” Harry really didn’t want it to sound like he wanted Louis to actually do something. He didn’t, but the curiosity was bigger than him.  
“I already took care of that.” Louis answered simply.  
What? Harry didn’t understand. When? Louis hadn’t even left Harry’s side all week. How? If he had had someone beat the guy up the whole town would already know by that moment, specially Harry. But Harry knew Louis wasn’t one to let anyone else fight his own fights.  
“Care to explain please?” Harry asked, confusion clear in his voice.  
“I’m not the only one the wanker’s been messing with you know?” Louis told Harry not really explaining much.  
“And…?”  
“He won’t be around for much longer, that’s all you need to know love.” Louis said, loving tone never losing his voice  
“Alright… Just, Boo, promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”  
“I promise darling.” Louis knew, acting stupid would only get him far away from Harry and that was the last thing he ever wanted.  
“Thanks” Harry sighed relieved. “Shall we go back now? It’s getting dark and I want to arrive in time to say goodnight to the twins.”  
“Sure, we can come back whenever you want.” Louis answered getting up and taking Harry’s hand on his.  
“I’m sure that’ll be soon then”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaalright, we'll get to know more about things that happened in the past in the following chapters. Although I do intend to keep this fic a big ball of fluff without much plot at all, there will some kind of angst to come. Don't worry, nothing major and it's not relationship angst because as I've said before, this is a fictional world where relationships are perfect and Harry and Louis are soulmates so they never have relationship problems. (idgaf)
> 
> Always, feedback makes me happy and motivates me to write (:


	7. Take me away, dry my eyes and bring colour to my sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back?   
> I don't even know if anyone even wants to keep reading this, but oh well, thanks for reading!

Summer was getting closer and closer, and so was the school ball to which Liam had offered to help plan and organise. Truth to be told, although que was nothing but excited about it (Liam liked to socialize and didn't mind the work), with classes, being an athlete and personal life in general, he almost didn't have time for the reunions and the long hours after school where everyone involucrated helped doing something. That's why earlier that day, Liam had desesperately asked Harry if he could help him that afternoon. Their duty was making and handling decorations in general. Easy enough, and Liam has doing amazing, he had already finished many posters and signs that they would later hang on the walls, but Harry, on the other hand, just kept getting distracted making silly signs, like the one that said "Chair" and that had glued to a plastic chair that no one was using. Then, with some papers and a piece of wire he had found god knows where, he made himself a flower crown that looked almost like it had been made with real flowers.  
  
By the end of the day, Harry hadn't been much help at all, but _"at least he looked pretty while doing it"_   Louis thought on their ride home while Harry told him about everything he had done, feeling proud of himself.  Louis was taking him to his home to look after the girls for a couple of hours while he went with Ed, a mutual friend of the lovers, to get a new tattoo he had been saving for.

"I want to get one" Harry stated when they arrived.

"You do?" Louis was kind of surprised, his boyfriend had never given any sign of wanting to have tattoos himself.

"Yes, they look nice on you, and I'd like us to have some matching ones" The confession made Louis swoon. Probably anybody else would think that it was stupid or even crazy to think about getting a matching tattoo with your partner when you are just teenagers, but they both knew better, they were the living proof that soulmates exist and nobody who knew them even a little bit questioned it.

"I think that's actually a lovely idea" Harry didn't even try to hide how big his smile was.

"Really? Oh lord, what do you think we should get? Do you want us to do it now? I have the money, I can go get it now"

"Harry, love, I like the idea, and I will love to have a matching tattoo with you, but not yet. I want you to be 18 first, your skin is way too young to be inked yet" Louis tried to explain in the sweetest voice tone possible, but Harry was dissapointed anyway.

"You are not 18 and you have many tattoos already" He tried to argue.

"Yes, but you are my baby..." Louis looked at Harry with a smile while he put their bodies closer together. ".. and I care about you more than anything else in this world" By this moment Louis' face was so close to Harry's that they where breathing the same air.

"O-kay" Harry was a bit lost of words, but he didn't really care, he had Louis right there and he almost felt dizzy from love. Louis was leaning too give Harry a soft kiss when a couple of high pitched voices interrupted him.

"HAAAARRY!" The twins ran from the house's front door to Harry's arms, already aiming for Harry's flower crown and starting an argument about who got to keep it -they didn't even ask for them anymore, stealing Harry's flower crowns was something they always did-.

"Don't I get some hugs too?" Louis said with a fake hurt expresion.

"Nope, you don't, they are mine now!" Harry joked taking both girls on his arms, with more difficulty than he'd like to admit- the girs where getting bigger every day- and ran inside doing an exagerated evil laugh.

Louis couldn't help to just laugh and follow them, already knowing it was getting late with his artist's appointment, but knowing that his boy and his sisters were worth it.

 

\---

By the time Louis came back that evening, with a new big tattoo of some lyrics on his shoulder, Jay had already arrived and was half way through dinner and the girls where all upstairs in their rooms, but there was no sight of Harry anywhere.

"Hey mom, where's Haz?" Louis greeted her mother, already getting a bit worried.

"He didn't tell you? Anne came by and took him home an hour ago."

"Oh... Okay, thanks mom, the food smells amazing, by the way"

"Thanks darling" Louis was a bit down by this, wondering already why hadn't Harry just texted him or something.

He didn't have much time to keep thinking about it because as soon as he walked into his room he saw the piece of paper on his bed, Harry's clear hand writing on it.

_"Hey Lou! totally forgot about it but my aunt and some cousins are coming over tonight for dinner and I must be present, so my mom is coming to pick me up later. I was going to just text you but somehow I thought that a letter was more romantic... Is that dumb? Anyway, how did the tattoo go? How's Ed? Do you know how much I love your bed and how comfy your pijamas are? (yep, I'm wearing them right now, hope you don't mind) I will call you tonight when my family's gone. Love you more than anything, thank you for being mine - Haz xxx"_

And if Louis hid his face on his pillow for a moment, too happy and madly in love with his boy to do anything else, well... nobody had to know. ---   
  
\---  
  
That night, Louis was laying on his bed, computer on his lap and headphones on when, as promised, his phone started vibrating, Harry's call coming in.  
 _"So how was dinner?"_  
 _"It was okay, and the tattoo?"_  
 _"Burns a bit, I'll defenitly need help putting cream on it every day"_  
 _"I wonder who will be the lucky person who gets to see you topless and touch you every day"_  
 _"I think that would be you babe"_  
 _"Can't complain then. What are you wearing?"_  
 _"Seriously? Are you trying to sexy-talk me?"_  
 _"Just wondering!"_  
 _"Really though?"_  
 _"Yes"_  
 _"Ok... Just my pijama bottoms, no shirt though"_  
 _"And underwear? Cause I'm not wearing any... I'm not wearing any clothes actually"_  
 _"Alright, now that's a quite sexy thing to think about"_  
 _"You know I quite suck at this... but I'm just so..."_  
 _"Horny?"_  
 _"Yeah, that..."_  
 _"Are you getting shy on me Styles?"_  
 _"Only a bit, but really though, I'd just die for your hands right now"_  
 _"Close your eyes baby"_  
 _"Done"_  
 _"Want you to caress your nipples a little, you know how much I love them, gotta give them the right amount of attention"_  
 _"They are so sensitive"_  
 _"I know love, I want you to lower you hand now, imagine it's me touching you. My fingers slowly travelling down, circling your hips a bit. Now touch your cock"_  
 _"Ugh..."_  
 _"Are you hard already?"_  
 _"Been for a while to be honest"_  
 _"What made you this horny?"_  
 _"Just... thinking"_  
 _"Start moving your hand, go slow though. What where you thinking about?"_  
 _"Leeds... What-uhh- what I imagine it will feel like"_  
 _"Are you looking foward it?"_  
 _"More than anything"_  
 _"You can go faster now, add pressure to the head, I know how much you love that"_  
 _"Lou..."_  
 _"Keep going baby, wanna hear you come"_  
 _"I'm- I'm coming"_  
 _"..."_  
 _"..."_  
 _"Better?"_  
 _"Much"_  
 _"How are you?"_  
 _"Sleepy"_  
 _"Clean yourself, Hazza, then you can go to bed"_  
 _"Done... I had tissues ready"_  
 _"A boy that comes prepared... no pun intended"_  
 _"I love you, thank you"_  
 _"You don't have to thank me, you know I love to hear you"_  
 _"Now I feel embarrassed"_  
 _"Don't be, it's hot."_  
 _"Alright"_  
 _"Good night love, go to sleep now"_  
 _"Good night Lou"_  
 _"I love you Harry"_  
And Louis could almost hear Harry starting to snore. He pressed "end call" with a smile on his face and once he had checked that his computer was off he just looked down. He just had to solve one more erection that night before going to sleep himself. Luckily, Harry's quiet moans where fresh on his mind and taking care of his boner wouldn't take too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what did I just write. I've never written anything smut related before, so please don't jugde too much. I'm sure there is more than one spelling/grammar mistake in this, I'll re-read it in the morning and try not to die from embarrassment.  
> Let me know what you think of this in the comments, it keeps me motivated to write!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything. Also, English isn't my native language and I don't have a beta so if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes PLEASE let me know and I'll fix them.  
> Any type of feedback is appreciated.  
> Contact Info:  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Rochy_CQ  
> Personal tumblr: brok3n-stere0.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
